


Dinner, Interrupted

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Y i k e s, allura bby i'm so sorry you don't deserve this, phd student lotor, professor alfor, simmering pile of rage allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Lotor's hot for teacher. Alfor approves. Allura... does not."I'd be more than happy to review it for you." Alfor's voice seemed to deepen as he spoke more quietly, a hungry edge to it that had Lotor's mouth watering in response. His eyes delved into Lotor's as they met, both pairs falling half-lidded and dilating as their faces drew closer together unconsciously. "We should talk about this in my office. Do you have it with you?"Lotor cleared his throat and took a step back, pulse thumping in his neck. "Yes, sir. It's on my computer." He patted his messenger bag in emphasis."Good boy," Alfor murmured, craning his neck towards the door. "Shall we?"It was all Lotor could do to nod his head and follow after him.





	Dinner, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say i'm sorry for this, but... you know.  
> Equal blame should be placed on myself, happysheith, jaja-han, and akaiikowrites on tumblr for... just all this.

Lotor always sat in the front row of Professor Alfor's class. He was eager to soak up all of the knowledge he could, of course, but he'd be lying if he claimed his motives were purely educational. The way Alfor's stark white hair flipped and twirled as he gave his impassioned lectures never failed to captive him. He could spend hours just watching the professor's throat constrict and bob as he spoke; Conspicuously often, Lotor found himself seeking Alfor out during his office hours for precisely that reason.

It wasn't exactly a secret, his admiration for Alfor. Lotor never tried to hide it. He endured endless teasing by his supposedly adult classmates and fellow Ph.D candidates for his obvious crush, though he didn't pay it any mind.

Alfor smiled as a few restless students began packing up their bags in preparation for the class's end. Lotor's notes and textbooks were still fanned out in front of him, though he'd hardly touched them as enraptured by the spectacle at the front of the room as he'd been for the prior three hours. Glancing up at the clock, Alfor reiterated a few key points before dismissing them.

"Homework is reading chapter 9, yes all of it. Please come prepared for discussion. No changes to office hours this week," he glanced at Lotor with an appreciative smile. Fanning his hands out towards the door he shot a grin to the rest of the class. "You're free now, until next week!"

Lotor took his time shuffling his things back into his bag as his classmates bustled to the door almost as quickly as they could. His bangs fell in front of his face like a curtain, shielding his eyes from the thick cords of muscle in Alfor's arms while he erased the day's notes slowly and deliberately.

As soon as the last person had left the room and the door had clicked softly shut behind her, Lotor abandoned his pretense of fastidiousness and dumped the rest of the contents of his desk into his bag. He slung it over his head and pulled his ponytail free of the tangled strap, approaching the professor quietly.

He didn't need to announce himself, the air between them seemed to thicken with tension the closer he moved. Alfor set the eraser down on the tray gently and turned to him with that same fond smile. "What can I do for you today, Lotor?"

The corner of Lotor's mouth quirked up and he felt a flush creep onto his cheeks. "I decided to get a head start on my prospectus and I was wondering if you could take a look at it for me?"

Alfor's well-manicured eyebrows lifted to crease his forehead. "A year ahead of the curve!" He clapped a hand around Lotor's shoulders and laughed. "I should have expected nothing less from my best student."

The praise had Lotor's heart swelling almost as much as the lingering hand that drifted down his back before falling to Alfor's side again.

"I'd be more than happy to review it for you." Alfor's voice seemed to deepen as he spoke more quietly, a hungry edge to it that had Lotor's mouth watering in response. His eyes delved into Lotor's as they met, both pairs falling half-lidded and dilating as their faces drew closer together unconsciously. "We should talk about this in my office. Do you have it with you?"

Lotor cleared his throat and took a step back, pulse thumping in his neck. "Yes, sir. It's on my computer." He patted his messenger bag in emphasis.

"Good boy," Alfor murmured, craning his neck towards the door. "Shall we?"

It was all Lotor could do to nod his head and follow after him.

He'd made the short walk a thousand times before, but it always felt like an eternity with the anticipation roiling in his gut. The hallways stretched out for what felt like miles, an endless array of students milling about on their ways to classrooms or laboratories.

Finally, they arrived at Alfor's office. The fire alarms could have gone off and Lotor was certain he wouldn't have heard a thing, the blood pulsing in his ears was so loud. He stepped inside and held his breath as Alfor gestured for him to have a seat. The lock sliding into place was louder than his frantic heartbeat, like a cannon firing only feet away.

The chairs in Alfor's office were ancient, ornate beasts. Gold-painted trim and soft, well broken-in upholstery made them more suited for reading than conducting meetings, and they sat too far from the desk for Lotor to set his computer on it without getting up.

Alfor leaned against its corner as Lotor pulled out his laptop and balanced it on his knees. He looked up as the machine booted, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “Shall I email it to you, or?” He'd meant for the squeaked question to come out a flirtation, an invitation.

He couldn't help but feel as though he'd missed the mark by a mile at Alfor's answering smirk. Patting the space next to him on the immaculate wood, Alfor leered at him with a raised eyebrow. “How about we go over it together?”

Lotor swallowed past the lump in his throat and set the laptop next to Alfor's hand. He pulled up the document and turned his head cautiously, looking up into the professor's eyes longingly. Alfor met his gaze with a hungry grin, hopping down to stand at Lotor's side.

He pushed the computer to the far edge of the desk and moved behind Lotor's back. It felt like a dream, it always felt like a dream, Alfor's hand on the small of his back, pushing him forward until most of his upper half was bent across it. The strangled gasp that spilled from his lips as Alfor's hips pressed up against him ended up a too-loud moan at the electric contact.

“Shhhh,” Alfor cooed, wrapping a hand around Lotor's ponytail and giving it a light tug. It was all he could do to bite back another moan as his neck craned. “Be a good boy while we review this.”

A shiver ran up his spine as Alfor's finger trailed over his lips. He needed neither threat of punishment nor promise of reward; only the hips grinding into his and the pressure on his scalp. His mouth fell open, letting a finger slip inside and press hard against his tongue before sliding back out.

Alfor pushed his head forward and leaned heavily against him as he adjusted his glasses and began to skim the document. He took his time, reaching for the keyboard to type corrections and comments. Lotor had been proud of the document, sure it would impress, but with each gentle tug at his hair he grew to hate it. Ten pages was well within the guidelines but it might as well have been _War and Peace_ as Alfor read.

His pants had been painfully tight since he'd heard the door lock behind them, but he could feel Alfor's growing desire with his every desperate wiggle against the hips trapping him in place. “Professor, please…”

Alfor hummed in mock disapproval. “This is very good work so far,” he yanked hard at Lotor's hair, dragging his head up as he rocked against Lotor's prone form. He shoved three fingers into Lotor's mouth to stifle the noise he could feel coming. “But I'm only halfway finished, so do keep quiet.”

Lotor dragged his tongue desperately across the digits threatening to choke him as his feet scrabbled at the floor for purchase. His mouth was freed all too soon for his liking, but the delicious grip forcing his head up didn't abate. Alfor looked at him expectantly, nodding slightly to prompt Lotor to respond.

“Yes sir,” he murmured breathlessly, eyes sliding shut.

Alfor pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before pushing his head back down towards the desk. He continued reading the document leisurely, giving Lotor’s hair a tug each time he grew restless against the wood. A puddle of drool collected underneath Lotor’s panting mouth, spreading across his cheek as Alfor dragged him by the ponytail. “Shh, almost done,” he murmured breathlessly into Lotor’s ear. It sent a shiver up his spine and solidified his resolve. Alfor always made it worth the agonizing wait.

When he finally made it to the last page, Alfor relaxed his grip and leaned down to trail his tongue over the shell of Lotor’s ear. “Very good,” he rumbled, voice deep and hungry.

As his lips trailed down Lotor’s jaw and across his neck, Lotor could only let out a strangled sob of relief that quickly turned to pleasured hiss at the scrape of teeth against his sensitive skin. Alfor’s mouth closed over the spot as Lotor squirmed and groaned, sucking and biting a deep bruise there.

The grip on his ponytail tightened, holding him against the desk while more marks bloomed across his neck. His breath quickened, coming in sharp gasps and groans. He knew reaching for his belt would only get his hands pulled behind his back, but he couldn’t stop himself from rocking against Alfor’s hips.

He bit his lip hard enough to swell as Alfor indulged him, the assault on his neck not letting up for a moment even while Alfor rutted against him. Nearing his breaking point, he considered the merits of begging and demanding in turns for a few moments before a sharp series of knocks on the door interrupted their alleged proofreading session.

They broke apart quietly, Lotor scrubbing at his face and neck with the sleeves of his sweater and settling into a chair with his laptop while Alfor rearranged his clothing and headed for the door. He jiggled the handle and swore quietly under his breath. “Sorry, just a moment. I’m in desperate need of a new doorknob,” he called with a laugh.

Lotor smirked and busied himself going through the edits he’d been too distracted to pay attention to while Alfor carried on his charade. The door finally swung open and it was all Lotor could do not to laugh.

“Hello, father,” Allura greeted with a bright smile, her face falling as soon as it landed on Lotor’s.

Alfor grinned back at her and pulled her into a brief hug. “Allura, darling! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She looked at Lotor’s neck and tangled hair sprouting from his decidedly lopsided ponytail with a suspiciously raised eyebrow. “I was dropping by to see if you wanted to ride to dinner together.” Her lips pursed into a thin, bloodless line.

If Alfor noticed, he didn’t react. “Ah well,” he grumbled, gesturing to Lotor. “I'm helping out a student with his prospectus, I'll be about half an hour. You'd best run along without me, you know how your mother will be if we're both late.”

Lotor smiled and continued clacking away at his keyboard, letting his eyes dart up to Allura's every few strokes.

Allura pulled her face into a smile that came out mostly grimace. “Yes, it'll just be one more thing for the two of you to argue about.” She chuckled awkwardly. “Well, I'll see you there then.”

Stepping up onto her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and levelled another glare at Lotor before heading down the hall.

Lotor smirked as the door clicked shut behind her and Alfor slipped the lock into place again. “Your daughter calls you _father?_ Seems a bit formal, doesn't it?”

Alfor rolled his eyes and went to close the window, drawing the blinds in front of it. “What else would she call me?”

Lotor's smirk widened into predatory grin. “Hmm… daddy, perhaps?” Their eyes locked as Alfor turned to him with flushed cheeks.

“I,” he trailed off as Lotor pulled off his shirt and unfastened his belt, leaning back against the desk and feigning interest at the rest of Alfor's sentence. “She's a bit old for that.” He cleared his throat and closed the distance between them.

Lotor pulled his head back and licked his lips before Alfor could kiss him. “And what about me?” His mouth quirked up into a devious grin as Alfor's blush deepened.

“What about you?” He slid his fingers up the back of Lotor's head, tangling them just above where the abused elastic clung.

Lotor moved with him as he pulled them together, letting their lips brush lightly before nipping playfully at Alfor's lower lip. “Am I too old to call you daddy?”

Alfor's grip tightened as their mouths slammed together in a messy kiss that was all teeth and tongue. They broke apart with a gasp, the firm hold in Lotor’s hair growing desperate as it dragged him back toward the desk, twisting him around flat against the wood again. “Can you reach the drawer?” Alfor whispered, hand dropping down to join its mate frantically scrambling at buttons and zippers.

Lotor shifted, stretching a long arm to pull open the second drawer of the desk. Blindly searching with a groan at the cool air hitting bare flesh, he finally found the bottle hidden underneath stacks of paper and other office supplies. He turned his head, pulling the cap off with his teeth before handing it over.

Alfor let out a sigh that was mostly groan as he took it and coated his fingers. “You’re quite a brat when you want to be,” he teased, pressing his clean hand against Lotor’s back.

Lotor sprawled across the desk, arms held over his head and lightly gripping at the edge in anticipation. “Perhaps I just need some discipline,” he mewled, forcing himself to relax at the slick finger prodding his entrance.

A sharp gasp tore through his throat at the harsh slap against his skin from Alfor’s free hand as the finger slid inside. He pumped it mercilessly, just the way he knew would would send Lotor reeling and grasping at the edge of the desk for leverage to meet each thrust. Another finger, another blow, another moan- they both knew the noise was too much but they were too far gone to stifle themselves or each other.

Lotor’s knees quivered as the thick knuckles worked in and out of him, long past the point of stretching and preparing. “Please,” he whimpered, looking over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide.

Alfor clenched his fist around Lotor’s hair again, hauling him backwards in a delicate arch from collarbone to hip. He smirked at the soft, whining groan that fell from Lotor’s open lips. “Only if you ask properly.” The teasing command was punctuated with another flick of the wrist that sent Lotor’s eyes rolling.

“Please,” he repeated, voice a broken, hoarse sob. “Fuck me, please, _daddy_ …”

The pressure on his head released, sending him careening down to the wood below, only just managing to catch himself on his forearm as the fingers pulled away with a final thrust. He had only half a moment to breathe before the pressure was back and Alfor was filling him again.

Lotor couldn’t make himself wait to adjust before squirming. Hips bracketed and hair captured again, he didn’t have much room to maneuver, but Alfor didn’t make him wait long. The frenzied pace Alfor set reduced Lotor to a sobbing, blabbering mess underneath him. A litany of murmured swears and Alfor’s name combined with less coherent cries of _yes_ and _please._

Sweat pooled between them as they moved together, ever nearing their release. Alfor let a ragged moan spill from his lips. “Be a good boy, come for me.” He twisted the hand in Lotor’s ponytail so their eyes could meet.

The stern tug and desperation in Alfor’s eyes were all that he needed to spill himself across the front of the desk with one last broken wail of _“Daddy.”_

Alfor shuddered at the cry and way Lotor tightened around him, sending him over the edge. They puddled together across the desk, panting. Alfor peppered kisses across Lotor’s shoulders while they recovered. “I have to get cleaned up for dinner,” he whispered, placing one last kiss to Lotor’s neck.

Lotor stood and stretched, sated smiling stretching his cheeks. “I suppose if you must,” he muttered teasingly, leaning up for a proper kiss. They made quick work of cleaning up their mess and righting their clothing. “Are you,” Lotor trailed off, worrying at his bottom lip and clinging to the strap on his messenger bag. “Will you be free this weekend?”

It wasn’t the question he wanted to ask and they both knew it. Alfor sighed and held him gently by the shoulders. “I’ll try,” he promised quietly, pressing another soft kiss to Lotor’s lips.

Lotor nodded when he pulled away, clearing his throat. “Well, you had best be off then.” He gestured towards the door.

Alfor laughed and grabbed his briefcase, pulling the door open to a fuming and disgusted Allura. “Sweetheart, I,” Alfor stammered.

She pointed a finger in his face. “I misplaced my car key and intended to come wait for you, but you were,” she sputtered fire, gesturing towards Lotor. _“Busy_ having some sort of midlife crisis!” She hissed in a deep breath, though it did nothing to calm her. “Don't bother coming to dinner, I'll speak with you on Monday if I can stomach it.”

Her heels echoed down the empty hallway as she fumed, disappearing at the turn. Alfor clapped his hands together and let out a deep sigh. Turning towards Lotor with cringe, he shrugged. “My weekend just freed up considerably.”

Lotor laughed, quickly covering his mouth. “Alfor, I,” he shook his head. “I am so sorry she found out like that.”

Alfor shrugged and hung his head. “I knew she wouldn't take it well no matter how I told her.” He reached down and threaded their fingers together. “At least now I don't have to be civil through dinner with my ex-wife.” He smiled sadly.

Lotor leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Would you like to have dinner with me, seeing as your other plans have fallen through?”

Alfor chuckled and squeezed his hand. “Yes, I think that'd be quite nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me [on tumblr!](https://lasersheith.tumblr.com)


End file.
